SasuNaruFamily
by rhypuppy
Summary: Hardcore yaoi. I don't own anything.


**SasuNaru: Family**

**By: Rhypuppy**

Important Notes:

_I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. All characters belong to their greatly respected owner: "Masashi Kishimoto". I do however on this FAN MADE story line._

_Please don't sue me and enjoy._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––CHAPTER #1: OUR LOVE

I set myself underneath a Weeping Cherry Blossom tree. I felt like mourning. So much had happened to me these past 3-years, I lost my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, lost my teacher Master Jiraiya, Asuma-sensei died this year and Kurenai-sensei just had their child, I just found out my father Minato namikaze is the 4th hokage who sealed Kurama in me and my mother is Kushina Uzumaki, a girl who was just as unnaccepted here in the Leaf Village as much as I was! And my grandmother, Tsunade really is my grandmother! She's the mother of my mum!

Sakura's more bitchy to me than usual and Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Gaara have been as supportive of me as ever, I really love them. They're like my sisters and brother. But even with the help of everyone I'm still depressed. Of course none of them know that, they all know I'm upset, yes. I've been skipping training with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei, I feel like I'm going insane! Like my whole world is crumbling beneath me!

Sasuke told me at our last encounter that it his clan wasn't murdered because Itachi wanted to, he was forced by the Konoha elders! The same Konoha council that never told me about my parents or the 9-tails being sealed in me, the same Konoha council that left me and so many others to suffer! My dream is to be Hokage but now, I'm starting to question that, if being Hokage is part of the same council that left all these other people to suffer, than why should I join that!? I thought that the Hokage was the Leaf Village hero!? So why are they allowing the council to make these people suffer!?

I feel more alone now than ever. I really understand what it's like to lose someone that I love. I've lost several within these 3-years, I understand what Sasuke has felt like all these years, and it's horrible! It's one thing being so alone, no one that loves you, everyone hates, no one wants you-but when you do have that, that love, that sanctuary, that hope, that faith, that very warmth that you're so happy to come to at the end of every day! And all of a sudden-

It's gone! There's nothing and no one! And that hurts! That hurts so. Much! I pull out my kunai knife, I take a deep breath as I gaze into the nature around me, the pink cherry blossom petals flying all around me keeping me in my trance. Drip, I hiss at the pain, I refuse to look, I carve scars into my left wrist, I carve them there until I can feel the blood dripping down. I let the blood drip, I let the tears fall from my eyes. I wish that I was never born. I don't wish this because I blame myself for all the pain of the world. I wish this because if I wasn't born, then...

I would never know pain, I would never hate or love. I wish I could just forget everything.

Hinata, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, even that fat bitch Sakura, Granny Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Yamato-sensei... Pervy Sage. Everyone, Sasuke... oh Sasuke Uchiha... I love them all so much, especially Sasuke! But what I feel here in my heart-!

I continue to carve my wrist, I carve and cut, scraping the flesh. My heart lurches, my face cracks, and I pour all that's in me out, all my pain. I reach my left hand onto the weeping cherry tree in attempt to left myself off the ground, but I just fall, and I'm not even inches from the ground. I drop the kunai knife on the now bloody grass beneath my knees, as I hug the tree that gives me fresh air to breath. I suck in as much air as I can take.

I released all the love I hate and filled myself with hate. If I can't love everyone, Sasuke, Sakura, if I can't share my love with everyone I love then forget it! I'll stay alone, I'll release all these emotions until there is no more in me! I'll release them until I have none left to share! I'll be a walking body with nothing in it! No soul, no nothing! Because this is what the world has done to me! I fling my head backwards so I'm looking at the sky.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU LET ME SUFFER ALL ALONE WHEN I WAS SO YOUNG!?

MAKE ME SUFFER ALONE UNTIL I FIND SOMEONE! UNTIL I FIND SOMEONE TO CALL FAMILY AND THEN TAKE THEM AWAY! WHY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I rose to my feet, lifting the kunai knife of the ground, "WHY! DID YOU WANNA SEE ME RISE JUST TO DROP ME ON MY HEAD! CUT MY FUCKING HEART OUT!" I screamed ready to stab my heart but I missed and stabbed my left arm instead. I sobbed some more and collapsed to my knees. Taking gulps of used air, I released them quickly, the air tickling my lungs threatening to make me cough. I lowered my head, "you won... who ever, whatever you are... you won... I'm done... you won..."

I weeped lowering my head on the grass covering it with my arms. 'Kill me... anything... please...' I thought. I rolled over onto my side and gazed at the Dandelion Seed beside me, I cautiously caressed it with my finger tips, afraid to break it. It's so fragile. Like me. Fragile. Weak. Just like Sasuke said. 'He's coming...' I thought, I know he's coming after the Leaf Village. To seek his revenge on all these people, and everyone is counting on me to stop him.

'Why me?' I think, "because they're all mocking me. They know how much I love him..." I mumbled to myself as I lay there on the grass, I close my eyes and let to blood drip from my wrist.

I stood there and watched him crumble. I stared at Naruto as he fell apart by his own hands. I will get my revenge, I know I will. Because they're dear hero can't even stand! But I feel my heart do something I never thought it would... crack! I wince in pain and clench the fabric by my chest, 'what is this!?' I thought annoyed. I've felt lonely, pain, and happiness, but never this! What is this pain!? Here, in my heart, what the hell is it!? I pushed other thoughts away, "Karin. We attack at midnight!" I snapped. The girl nodded. She hasn't said a word to me since I used her as a human shield when fighting Danzo, good, at least she won't be annoying anymore.

As it came close to midnight, my team and I readied ourselves along with whoever else I brought with me, others who wanted revenge on the Leaf Village. Konohagakure will pay for their crimes! And Suna will pay as they are there to help them. I am anxious to see Naruto again. I must see if he intends to fight me tonight. The clock strikes 12 and my men leap over the gate! We rush through the night shadows entering the homes of innocent people, I ignore the penetrating screams that enter my ears.

As I run I see Leaf Shinobi rushing through striking my men down by the dozens! 'How are they this strong!?' I shove the thought away, I light my Sharingan and begin to fight. I fight Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan. Back when we were 13, she was a shy butterfly who couldn't even through her palm right, now she's knocking me in every which angle! She's kicking my ass! But I quickly doge her next strike and bash her in the face but she quickly recovers. Blood is shed and screams are heard, unfortunately, we are out numbered. I knew I didn't get enough people.

Oh well, at least my single team can take on the rest of these losers.

I watch in agony, innocent people hurt, enemies hurt, I can't take this anymore! Why are we fighting back!? I shake my head. I skim through the crowd looking for Sasuke, my Sasuke. Yes mine-that's it! I let my blond bangs fall in my face, I know what I must do! I fall forward from the roof I stand on. No one sees me, I just fall. I quickly make a front flip and land on my feet.

I watch every move around me, I work my way through the crowd, and when I reach Sasuke, he has let out his sword, my eyes widen, Hinata is about to run right into it, I begin to run pushing through the crowd, I launch forward and wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck. "ENOUGH!" I scream clinging to him. As my words are heard, a complete silence and stillness takes place around the battlefield, not a single movement is made, not a single word is spoken. I then realize, it's all on me. I stare at the crowd, in amazement, but I shake my head, I pull off my jacket that's been covering my marks on my left wrist.

I pull off my shirt to reveal the marks all over my tummy and shoulders, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" I scream, "WHY ARE WE FIGHTING! REALLY? WHY? I AM FED UP WITH THE FIGHTING! DO ANY OF YOU SEE WHAT THIS IS DOING!? DO ANY OF YOU REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WE'RE DESTROYING OURSELVES AND EACH OTHER!"

Everyone gazed at me in confusion and amazement. Sasuke's eyes are the widest, I turn to him, "I am so sorry that you lost your family! I truly am! No, I never knew what it was like then, I do now! I know that it may be hard to believe me! But honestly! I do know now! And I am so sorry! It is the worst feeling in the world to lose the people you love, but that doesn't mean that they were the only family members you have!" I yelled. I paused to take in deep breaths, I reached my hand out, resting it on his cheek which I caressed. Sasuke is a lot taller than me.

I'm 5', he's 6'11. I'm smaller than everyone in our family. I smiled, but let tears fall, "WE are YOUR family Sasuke! I know that we're not biologically related to you! We didn't change your diapers or kiss your booboos when you were a child! But we are your family! We love you, Sasuke! I love you! Why do you think we have fought so hard for you!? Why do you think I have pushed and beat myself to this point for you! For you! For you who hated me, for you who mistreated me! Kicked me around, pushed me around!

"I work myself to exhaustion for you! All for you Sasuke Uchiha! I don't know whether you're gay or not! I don't know if I am! All I know is that I love you! I love you and if you stop this madness I will gladly end my life here and now. For you." I stated. The crowd gasped, my friends are now wide eyed and most of the females have tears in their eyes. Sasuke stood there, staring at me. I continued to smile, I cried even so though. I could still feel my heart breaking. "And if you still want your revenge, then use me, end my life. Kill me."

I didn't know what to say, these words, these actions. I had never thought about it before, this whole time I had been so selfish, so insecure so set on revenge and I let it destroy me. Now here he is, stroking my cheek and telling me that after all the shit I put him and everyone else through, he loves me. How!? How could anyone love such a monster! I growled and smacked his hand off my face, wrapping my hands around his neck, but I couldn't tighten my grip, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't squeeze. Crack! I flinched, that pain in my heart is-wait! My heart! I removed my hands from Naruto, I felt something wet on my face.

I let it drip on my finger, when I looked at the little drop of liquid I couldn't believe it-I am crying. And that pain in my heart-it was from loneliness, from the guilt. But how? How could I stand here and feel sorry for myself after all the pain I've caused all these people, hurting innocent people and children. "Huh?" I gasped. Naruto had his arms wrapped around my neck yet again. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed. I sobbed, I held him as tight as I could in my arms.

This whole time I was only pushing them away-my family was here all along! And I completely missed it! I missed him! I pushed his face out of my shoulder and pressed my lips against his bruised ones. I could hear more gasps from everyone around us, I could hear Sakura's gasp the loudest. I kissed Naruto and held him close to me. This whole time, I had been the fool.

"Naruto..." I whispered in his ear pulling him close, "I... I'm so..."

"Sshhh, I understand," he silenced me, pulling his face from mine, he looked at me with those bright blue orbs of his, his beautiful orbs. It was then I realized yet another thing. I love him. "Come home?" He asked, more tears racing one another down his cheeks, I nodded but I couldn't smile. All the guilt from the past 3-years came back to me, came back to haunt me down and attack me. I pulled him close to me again.

"I love you," I croaked.

"Huh?" He mumbled, his high pitch voice seemed to grow more high pitch, puberty hit him hard! Not only does he look like a girl, but he sounds like one now, too.

"I love you, I love you so much-!" I sobbed hiding my face in his shoulder, it's hard though, he's so much smaller than I, so I really had to hunch over.

"Oh Sasuke! Sasuke I love you too!" Naruto replied pecking my cheek.

Sasuke and Naruto helped clean up the war with the others, Sasuke gave Naruto his Akatsuki cloak to wear since he had lost his shirt in the crowd after he took it off and he was cold. After the night was over, the next day people recovered and rested while Naruto spent the night with Sasuke at Sasuke's old mansion. It felt so cold and cob webs are everywhere. Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a kiss, his tongue licking Naruto's bruised lips asking for entrance which Naruto happily granted.

The two wrestled for dominance which Sasuke won, he gently pushed Naruto onto his bed, carefully crawling above the blond, he attacked his lips some more prying all the clothes off with his hands while he trailed his tongue down Naruto's neck, sucking gently leaving pink marks. Once Sasuke managed to pull Naruto pants off, the blond shuttered he felt cold and embarrassed. Never had anyone seen his undies which are pink panties made of silk with a small yellow duck on the front.

Sasuke snickered, "aww, you're sooo cute," he teased. Naruto's face flushed while he tried to hide his face and panties from Sasuke.

"Don't look!" He mumbled striving to pull up the blankets that had fallen on the floor, up and on him.

Sasuke glared angrily and ripped the blankets out of Naruto's tiny hands, "don't hide yourself from me! Don't ever hide yourself from me! Not ever! I love you..." he added calmly relaxing his muscles and face, leaning over the smaller boy, he placed a kiss on his forehead, "you're beautiful, too beautiful..."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Sasuke nodded. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The older boy hesitated, "I don't... I don't see how you could love me. After everything I did to you and everyone else, after all the-"

Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips, "because there's no reason not to. I know why you did what you did, you were hurt and lost. You felt alone! That's not your fault! Yes, what you did was so wrong, it hurts to think about it, but that's why we need to move on. Because in the end, it was never your fault Sasuke. Never!" Naruto lectured adding a cute pout on his shota face.

Sasuke finally smiled and nodded, "OK."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Make me pregnant."

Sasuke gave him with a sweet smile. "Alright," he began again starting with Naruto's chest, he licked the one, while he twirled the other. He wrapped his tongue around the light pink nub, sucking on it, making it hard, the Uzumaki gasped and moaned beneath his lover. Sasuke released the nipples temporarily so he could give the other nipple the same treatment, while the saliva covered nipple is twisted, pushed in, pulled out, and lightly pinched. The now saliva coated earned a little nibble when Naruto gasped.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke teased. Naruto simply blushed and moved to shield his flustered face with his hands when Sasuke grabbed them and pinned them to the bed. "Be a good boy, or you'll be punished." He said cooly while his lover barely nodded. Sasuke returned to pleasuring his lover, planting kisses all over the baby soft belly, that Naruto had. Sasuke blushed at the thought of making love to a child, although Naruto is the same age as he is, his tiny height, baby face, and child like body, Sasuke felt like a pedophile!

He paused when he reached the small member that throbbed and began to erect. Sasuke brought a hand to the tip to play with the tip, pulling it down, pushing it up, "aahh!" Naruto moaned giving Sasuke the hint to continue on, he continued by beginning to pump the small length that slowly grew, little by little, it grew and erected until it was standing straight up! Sasuke chuckled before licking the tip, Naruto gasped and flung his hands into Sasuke's duck like hair. He continued licking the tip, slowly he began licking the length, and the sac, he licked around it, placing his fingers on the small bag, he gently squeezed it.

"Aaaahh! S-Sasuke!" Naruto winced and writhed underneath the older boy, his manhood being abused and teased, he stretched his legs out, his toes curving forward as if to shut them like a door, he stroked Sasuke's soft, yet, spiky black hair with one hand, the other suppressing his moans. Sasuke took his left to Naruto's sac, while his right began to pump him, pulling the hot, thick, skin down and up, he licked and sucked roughly on the tip, while his left hand squeezed and tickled the sac.

Sasuke hummed on the tip, driving Naruto to the edge, "Sasuke! Aahh! My belly feels! Aahh! W-weird!" He deep throated the blonds' throbbing member, continuing to stroke the rest all the

while tickling the sac. "Sasuke!" Naruto released, Sasuke swallowed all his cum leaving Naruto gasping for air on the bed, sprawled all over the place, his face remained a brilliant pink, his heart pounding, his tiny chest growing rapidly larger and sinking down to normal size again.

Sasuke grinned, he moved 3 fingers to Naruto's mouth, "lubricate," was all he said, not knowing what "lubricate" means Naruto cocked his head, Sasuke slipped a finger in his mouth. "Suck," he said replacing his words. Naruto welcomed the fingers by opening his mouth as wide as he could, he coated each digit cautiously, swirling his tongue around each finger, the tips, the space in between, deep throating them, he made sure to spit as much saliva on them as possible.

Sasuke removed the fingers from the boys' warm cavern, "what... now?" He breathed. But the raven simply smiled.

"Open your legs a little." Following orders he stretched them wider, Sasuke carefully slid in a finger, Naruto winced in pain screwing his eyes shut, he let out a whimper. "Shh... it's OK, it'll get better soon, I promise." The blond barely nodded, he continued to wine as he Sasuke shoved another finger inside him, stretching him using a scissoring motion. He felt his insides being rubbed and penetrated. Sasuke entered the third finger, being careful not to hurt his dobe, but make him feel pleasured, 'damn! Why is he so tight!?' Sasuke snapped at himself.

Naruto moaned feeling Sasuke hit something in him. 'Finally, not his prostate, but close,' Sasuke thought grinning as he continued to scissor and stretch his blond who moaned underneath him. Pulling out, Naruto whined.

"Don't do that..." he grumbled.

"But if I don't, I cant make you feel better and I won't be able to get you pregnant," Sasuke coaxed. He gave Naruto another rare but sweet smile, he placed a kiss on his dobe's cheek, "I need you to do something very important for me, can you do this?"

"Sure!" Naruto chimed. He is full of smiles, his face pink and flustered, his well tanned body covered in precious pink marks, his neck covered all the way around to his nape! Sasuke smiled.

"Relax. No matter what happens, relax."

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

"Physically, not emotionally. Relax, OK, don't be tense, can you do that?" Naruto nodded, closing his bright blue orbs, his long thick eyelashes fluttered. Sasuke too a breath, he placed himself in between Naruto's legs, "open your legs," he commanded.

Naruto opened his eyes and scowled, "you could be nicer about it!" Looking down he tensend, "S-Sasuke! Y-you're huge!" He complained closing his legs.

Sasuke grabbed him a bit rough pulling his legs wide open, stretching them as far as he could, his face stern, "Naruto! You need to be relaxed or this is going to hurt you!" He hunched over so his mouth was by the blonds' ear, "besides, the bigger, the better. It'll feel great, and it'll increase our chances of getting you pregnant." He added matter-of-factly.

The Uzumaki blushed, but he decided to relax, he closed his eyes again taking large gulps of air, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he pressed his lips against the older boys'. "Sasuke..." he whispered as the room around him went dizzy, the lights some how became dimmer and dimmer until they were eventually off, his heart pounded, but remained as calm and as relaxed as he could. "I love... I love you..." He finally said, he hugged Sasuke as close to him as he could and sobbed, "I love you so much!" He cried.

Sasuke held him back, keeping Naruto's head by his shoulder. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other supporting his head. Naruto weeped, his tears dripping and falling over their sweaty skin, "don't leave me! Don't ever leave me again! I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be alone! I'm so scared, I don't wanna be alone anymore! Sasuke! I don't-I-I don't...!" Sasuke kissed the blonds' lips and all over his face.

"You'll never be alone, not ever again. Never. I promise. I promise, shhh... sshh, you're alright, I promise... I love you Naruto, I love you..." Sasuke hushed carefully pushing himself into the tight, warm entrance.

Naruto's eyes widened, he said nothing, his head flew back, his bangs waving out of his face. Sasuke placed his head on the pillow. "S... s... Sasuke... aaahh... aahh! Sasuke!" He cried, more tears dripping yet again. But Sasuke remained there, kissing back the tears while he waited for Naruto to adjust. The younger boy continued to shudder underneath the taller one.

"You alright?"

"Mhm. Move?" Sasuke pulled himself out, everything except for the tip which remained in the intoxicating heat. He began slowly, pushing himself in, pulling himself out.

'Where is it!?' The raven growled slowly increasing his speed and force, Naruto had his eyes closed, tears falling while his moans slipped out, his body moving with the bed. Smack!

"Sasuke!" Naruto lurched himself forward grabbing Sasuke's upper arms just underneath his shoulders, "th-that! There! Wha-!?"

Sasuke smirked, 'there it is' he mused. He pushed himself in full speed, full strength ramming Naruto's prostate dead-on.

"Aaaahhh! Sasuke!" His face brightened at his feminine sounds, hair falling in face, his eyes watering, "th-there! M-more! More!" Sasuke obliged gladly pounding into the young boys' body.

'So tight!' Sasuke gritted his teeth, watching Naruto clench the bed sheets, he took his hand in his, his manhood felt as though it was on fire, 'almost there!'

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked reaching his climax, his white seed squirting out onto Sasuke's chest and stomach, the remains landing on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke added to more thrusts releasing within Naruto, he seeds dripping out of Naruto's anus. Pulling out, he laid down next his lover, keeping a tight grip on his hand. Naruto rolled over, winced, and laid there exhausted. Sasuke's semen dripping out of his only entrance. "Sasuke..." he mumbled.

The Uchiha smiled, placing a soft kiss on Naruto's lips, Naruto kissed back.

"I love you." The two whispered simultaneously.


End file.
